Always by your side
by SebastianMichaelisFan
Summary: "Un día, sin saber porque, me comencé a preguntar acerca de mi pasado. ¿Habría sido la misma de ahora? ¿Sería felíz con mis padres? ¿Viviríamos todos juntos en paz? Trataba de encontrar respuestas convincentes para estas preguntas pero el simple hecho de estar en un orfanato y que cada cosa me recordara a esto, no me ayudaba para nada." One-shot InuxKag


Un día, sin saber porque, me comencé a preguntar acerca de mi pasado. ¿Habría sido la misma de ahora? ¿Sería felíz con mis padres? ¿Viviríamos todos juntos en paz? Trataba de encontrar respuestas convincentes para estas preguntas pero el simple hecho de estar en un orfanato y que cada cosa me recordara a esto, no me ayudaba para nada. Suspiré cansada de siempre estar lamentándome de mi situación. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la fría brisa de media noche y me abracé a mí misma para entrar en calor. Estar en la azotea a esa hora no era muy razonable que digamos, pero el sueño no llegaba a mí. Algo no me dejaba tranquila y era el simple hecho de que en los últimos días me había sentido más sola que nunca a pesar que no lo estaba. Tenía amigos, amigas y los encargados del orfanato que se preocupaban por mí, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para mí. Algo faltaba. Unas palabras de apoyo tal vez, pero no de cualquier persona. Quería que fuera él quien me las dijera. Sonaba estúpido ya que estaba segura que sólo me veía como a una hermana pequeña.

No recuerdo el día en el que llegué al orfanato "Angels". Yo era muy pequeña, según lo que me cuenta Kikyou, la encargada del dormitorio de chicas. Me encontraron en la puerta de este, envuelta en unas mantas y sólo con una pequeña nota en la que decía "Kagome". Nada más saben de mí. No recuerdo nada acerca de mis padres, ni siquiera sus rostros o nombres. Habían muchos casos como el mío, incluso peores. El de él, era triste.

_FLASHBACK_

Yo tenía seis años cuando él llegó. Era un niño de apenas ocho pero su mirada ya era triste y fría. Después me enteré que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y él había sobrevivido por milagro. No tenía parientes en el país y su hermano mayor estaba desparecido. No tenía a nadie. No hablaba con los demás y siempre se encontraba sólo. Un día decidí acercarme a él a pesar que todos me decían que no lo hiciera.

-Hola.- Le sonreí -¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Por qué te dejaron aquí? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ah! Soy Kagome por cierto. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Te gusta jugar a… -

-Lárgate.- Pardeé varias veces. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-¿Por qué?- Lo miré con curiosidad. No había dicho nada malo, estaba segura, pero mi mente de seis años no me ayudaba mucho a asociar el enojo de aquel muchacho con mis preguntas. Volteó lentamente y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos quede encantada. Aquellos orbes dorados eran completamente hermosos pero mostraban una gran tristeza y dolor. Seguí inspeccionando su rostro el cual cada vez me gustaba más. Mi recorrido se detuvo en su frente, donde tenía una pequeña venda. Un pequeño jadeo escapo de mis labios. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le había pasado cuando me interrumpió.

-No necesito a una niña para que me consuele. Ándate a jugar con tus muñequitas y déjame tranquilo.- Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más pero se detuvo y soltó un pequeño gemido. Su manita fue directo hacia el vendaje que tenía puesto y se lo presionó. ¿Le dolía? No me gustaba ver a las personas sufrir así que se me ocurrió algo. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y comencé a decir:

-¡Dolor! ¡Dolor! ¡Fuera! – Alejé mi mano de la de él como votando a lo no deseado de ahí. Repetí esto dos veces más mientras reía entre cada frase. - ¿Ya estas mejor? No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo. – Le dirigí mi más sincera sonrisa y él me devolvió una igual de cálida.

-Gracias, Kagome-chan. Soy InuYasha.- Posó una mano gentilmente sobre mi cabeza y la acarició tiernamente.

-¿InuYasha? ¡InuYasha nii-chan!-

Ambos reímos. –Me gusta tu sonrisa nii-chan (1). Por favor, siempre sonríe ¿De acuerdo? – El asintió y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

-Está bien, Kagome-chan. Yo tampoco te dejaré sola.-

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Desde ese momento hemos estado siempre el uno para el otro. Teníamos ya 9 años de amistad. Nos conocíamos muy bien y estaba segura que él sabía dónde estaba. Frecuentaba mucho aquí arriba cuando me encontraba preocupada. Pude haber escogido un lugar diferente para que se demorase en encontrarme, pero tal vez quería que lo hiciera. Quería verlo, pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- No necesitaba mirar para saber de quién era aquella voz. Como si fuera una reacción natural, cada parte de mi cuerpo se fue relajando y de repente ya no tenía frío. Él se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme de su día. Al parecer su equipo de fútbol había ganado las regionales y estaban encaminados a las nacionales. No pude reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Sentí que su mirada se posaba en mí y que su sonrisa decaía.

– Otra vez piensas en ello, ¿no es así? En tus padres… quiero decir-

Asentí ante su pregunta, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro. Su mano se dirigió hacia mi rostro y limpió una lágrima que silenciosamente había escapado de mis negras orbes. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté más contra mi mejilla. Tal vez era hora de decirle como me sentía. De lo que sentía por él desde que lo había conocido o tal vez era mejor no decir nada. ¿Y si el sentimiento no era correspondido? ¿Y sí le decía que lo amaba y él se reía de mí? ¿Si nuestra amistad… se arruinaba? Decidí quedarme callada y seguir sintiendo su suave tacto ante mi piel, no quería arriesgar nada.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba recostada y él estaba sobre mí. Tenía mis muñecas cogidas sobre mi cabeza con una de sus manos y la otra seguía en mi mejilla. Sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y como mi rostro comenzaba a quemar. No me quedaban dudas, en ese momento seguramente estaba más roja que un tomate. Su mirada era tranquila, se dirigía de mis labios hacia mis ojos y viceversa. Poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mío.

-¿Nii…chan?- Susurré antes de que sus labios sellaran los míos. No me moví, no cerré los ojos ni siquiera respiré. Tenía miedo que algún movimiento, por más pequeño que fuera, desvaneciera este sueño loco que tenía, porque aún no me parecía real. Se separó lentamente y me miró a los ojos. -¿P-por qué… hiciste… e-eso?- Genial. Ahora estaba tartamudeando. No me podía controlar, mi respiración se había agitado y apenas había sido un roce. En ese momento sentía lástima de mí misma.

-Porque ya no lo soporto más. Siempre tratas de alejarte de mí. Cuando estas preocupada o triste, te vas sola a llorar y a deprimirte más. ¿Acaso no estoy para eso? ¿No te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado? ¿Qué siempre te apoyaría en todo? ¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme más a ti? Quiero… quiero ser _alguien_ para ti. Porque yo… tú… te amo Kagome.- Sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad, aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba estaban ya dichas. Quería correr, gritar, saltar. Decirle al mundo que era felíz, porque aquella persona me amaba.

Sonreí tímidamente y logré deshacerme de su agarre. Acaricié su rostro, como si fuera lo más delicado que existiese. Cada detalle, cada curva, cada parte era perfecta. Me incliné un poco y volví a posar mis labios sobre los de él. Se sorprendió, me di cuenta porque su cuerpo se tensó pero al mismo tiempo se relajó. Enrollé mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y el abrazó mi cintura, acercándonos más mientras profundizábamos el beso. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas, explorando la cavidad del otro completamente. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, ambos jadeábamos. Nuestras frentes seguían unidas y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Me sentía felíz, no quería que aquello terminara.

-Entonces… - dijo haciéndome reaccionar. Se separó un poco de mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme, a pesar de haberlo besado aún me daba pena admitir eso. Pero sabía que no había riesgo alguno, él sentía lo mismo. Entendí su "entonces" a la perfección, pero me hice la tonta.

-Entonces… ¿qué?- Levanté una ceja y comencé a jugar con su cabellera azabache. La aparté de sus ojos, ya la tenía algo larga, se la debía de cortar.

-Deja de decirme en tu mente que me debo cortar el cabello. Me gusta largo, lo sabes. Y también deja de hacerte la tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero. – Le saqué la lengua como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Sonrió tiernamente, recordando seguro lo mismo. -¿Y bien?- Se sentó y me jaló con él. Terminé sentada entre sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho bien formado por tanto deporte.

-Yo también…te amo.- Susurré contra su polo y escondí la cabeza más.

-No te escuchoo.- Canturreó mientras me apartaba para mirarme a la cara.

-Ya lo dije. No lo diré de nuevo.- Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Esto era algo raro, normalmente era él quien se avergonzaba cuando hablábamos de sentimientos y yo era la que me reía. Al parecer en este caso sería diferente.

-Yo también lo dije, pero no me importaría repetirlo. – Acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. –Te amo Kagome.- Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

Aquel sentimiento de soledad ya no existía. Me sentía llena, como si ahora tuviera un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo, y era él. Me volví a recostar en su pecho mientras ambos admirábamos la luna llena en todo su esplendor. _Ya no estoy sola, nunca más lo estaré._ Pensé.

-Yo también te amo.-

FIN.


End file.
